A computing device can enter a locked state when it is not used for a while or when a user provides input that causes the computing device to enter the locked state. For example, a computing device may lock if a user presses a “lock” button, or if a determined amount of time passes since the user has provided any user input. While in the locked state, features of a computing device may be restricted. Certain limited features may be available, such as a display of the current time, and an ability to dial an emergency telephone number, while most features may be unavailable, such as access to contact data on the device and ability to interact with applications the user has loaded on the device. As such, a user may not be able to access the restricted features unless the user enters an unlocking pattern that causes the device to enter an unlocked state. A device that locks can prevent unauthorized users from accessing the restricted features. Further a device that locks can prevent a user from unintentionally providing user input and launching computing device actions (e.g., calling a person or visiting a website).